


cold faced |

by cafedreami



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, So much angst, basic assassin fic, cold hearted assassin who?, hansol is a mess, it’s oddly cute though, read till the end, there’s a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedreami/pseuds/cafedreami
Summary: chwe hansol, a well known assassin, never backs down from a challenge. yet, when that challenge includes killing his first love, even he starts to doubt himself





	cold faced |

_"Hansol, what's more important in a workplace? Family or work?"_

He knew he should've answered the second option. He wouldn't be put in the situation otherwise. Hansol could be dead, or on the run, but anything looked better than this. He could only stare at her smiling picture with a sense of pity. He wasn’t sure if that pity was for himself or for her.

_"Work, sir."_

Hansol threw the file on the ground as he sunk further down his hole of confusion and self pity. What could he do?

_"Good." His boss smiled at him as he slid the new case over to him on the desk. "Take a look. I don't want any mistakes."_

He couldn't do it. The usual handgun in his pocket suddenly felt heavy.

The picture of his first love smiled back at him on the paper. Hansol could almost smile back. He hasn't seen her for months, but seeing her face brought everything back. His love for her, his memories with her, was all rushing back like a tidal wave.

He couldn't smile though. Not when he realized he had to kill her. Hansol, a ruthless assassin, was crying over the fact that he had to kill a girl he loved. He almost laughed.

What she did to make his boss want to kill her puzzled him. She was always so sweet and caring back in high school. She would help others with homework, pull back the chairs for the elderly, and give up her seat on the train for others.

What could she have possibly done?

He got the first trip back to Seoul the following night. Her location and everything about her was on the file. He felt jittery, knowing he'd see her again. Surely he'd remember her. He had a limit of two months before killing her. Hansol wanted to spend every last minute.

He had went to a cafe shop she supposedly worked at when he found her. He couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw her. She was even more stunning than before. And the amazement on her face when she looked at him brought the old set of butterflies he'd always get in high school back to life.

"Hansol! How are you?"

And that's when he knew that he absolutely could not kill her.

It was a month and a half later after they first met. Hansol had fell in love all over again. He'd smile at the mere thought of her. So much his mouth started to ache. He opened up to her, brushing off any questions about his job, but was always confused when she'd do the same. He knew she had another job. He was starting to suspect how bad the job really was.

  
It all changed one day when he got a call from his boss.

"Hansol, you have to do it tonight. We need you here tomorrow. Get the job done. Don't disappoint me."

He had called you over for a movie night, blinking away his tears with a gun under his couch cushion. He wasn't sure if he could do it. He wasn't sure if he could even grasp the gun, yet alone pull the trigger.

"I'm exhausted." She groaned while lying down on his couch. He only nodded, avoiding all eye contact with her. He hoped not looking at her would make killing her that much easier.

"Hey," She spoke so softly that he could barely hear her words. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine." He muttered. His breath came to a halt when he felt the smooth skin of her hand touch his cheek. Hansol looked at her.

He immediately knew he made a mistake of doing that.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Hansol didn't know what was happening. One minute they were sitting on the couch, the next was him laying on his floor with blood surrounding him. The last thing he saw was her looking over him, turning his gun around, inspecting it. She smiled sweetly, a smile that now only brought shivers down his spine, as she kicked his stomach gunshot wound, causing him to groan and close his eyes.

She fooled him from the start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! I hope you liked my imagine. Feedback is greatly appreciated! This one is honestly one of my favorites :,,)


End file.
